Loveblind
by Writer's Melody
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for XMen: The Last Stand. The sequel to Competitors Yet Again. Tatiana and the victor are starting a life together. But a blast from the past will threaten all that they have worked to build. COMPLETE! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine was more than pleased by the way things were going. Scott had admitted defeat. It seemed as though their longstanding rivalry over a member of the opposite sex was finally over. He was glad. It had made things a little awkward around the mansion. He was also glad for Scott's sake. He would feel a lot better about his proposal and (he hoped) eventual marriage to Tatiana knowing that man who was fast becoming a friend wouldn't be hurt.

A week passed while he made preparations. He so wrapped up in making arrangements and his thoughts about the future that he hardly noticed the increasing amount of time Scott was spending in his room. It was all prepared when he finally opened the door to Scott's car (grudgingly loaned) for Tatiana, who was dressed to the nines. Even though they were only going to the restaurant where they had first met, they were both dressed to impress. And they would.

They arrived and she smiled. "How could I forget this place?"

"You couldn't."

"Our lives changed forever that day," she said softly. "I am so glad that I approached you."

"Me too." He kissed her gently on the lips. Tatiana's cheeks flushed. "I have reservations." The same host from those months ago greeted them. His eyes widened but he obligingly seated them. It just happened to be at the same table. The food and service were excellent. Things were going very well. The air was full of delicious aromas and laughter, most of it from their tables. After they had finished desert and the check had been brought, Wolverine's smile faded. Tatiana frowned.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"More than all right. Tatiana, you fill the void in my heart and mind. You make me forget that I've forgotten everything about who I was and helped me realize that who I was doesn't matter as much as who I am. I love you and I want you to spend the rest of my life by my side. As my wife." Her wide eyes were full of tears as he produced a small black velvet case. He opened it to reveal a simple but beautiful ring. "Tatiana, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she whispered. That one single word made him the happiest man in the world. She took the ring and slipped it on her finger. It shone with an inner radiance- just like Tatiana. Unable to contain himself, he stood up in his seat.

"Excuse me everyone." Silence fell as people turned to watch the undoubtedly inebriated man who had interrupted their meal. "The love of my life, the missing piece of the puzzle, has just agreed to marry me!" Laughter and cheers broke out. He sat back down and beamed at Tatiana. Her eyes were glowing. And for once that didn't make him nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

News of the engagement took the mansion by storm. It was all anyone could talk about. Scott retreated into himself, even stopped teaching and training. The loss of Jean had nearly shattered him but there was a part of him that had never stopped hoping that she had somehow survived. After all this time, though, that was unlikely. He had held on, pressed forward for the sake of the students and Professor.

But to finally come to grips with the fact that Jean was never coming back and the only other woman he had felt a connection with, even thought about, was going to get married and lead a happy life with the only man who might, just might, have managed to steal Jean's affections was too much.

He didn't want Tatiana to see him like this or to worry about him. So he holed himself in the room he shared with Jean, barely leaving. Hank McCoy's arrival and the news he brought failed to stir him the way it once had. That meant that Wolverine had to take on some additional responsibilities, a fact he confronted him about. Hearing Jean's name from the lips of the true victor was just too much. Once again, he retreated.

It was then he heard it. Jean's voice. Images accompanied it. For the first time, it wasn't his mind. Surrounded by memories of her and the consoling and speculative eyes of the students and staff at the mansion and now this, he finally broke. He had thus far resisted the urge to go to Alkali Lake. The Professor had told him it wouldn't be a good idea. But now he couldn't resist.

Scott needed time to think, time to breath. Perhaps at the lake he would find closure. He would be able to finally, truly, say good-bye to the woman he loved. He made his way to the garage, echoes of her voice in his head. It felt good to be doing something and he was almost looking forward to the chance to confront his inner demons. Stabbing the key in the ignition and revving up the engine, he raced out of the garage and onto the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatiana was confused and frightened. What was going on?! Whatever it was had to do with that redheaded woman they had brought in about three hours after Wolverine had left with her room-mate. She didn't even have to ask who it was. It was Jean, the woman Wolverine and Scott had both loved.

Scott was dead. Why else would they have brought back his glasses? There was nothing she could do to help them except keep the students calm and away from the lower levels. Her mind raced with questions while her heart raced with fear. Ever since Dr. McCoy's visit, her "happily ever after" was turning out to be not so happy. Her life had never been better. Since coming to the mansion, she had discovered a new purpose and gotten a chance for a fresh start. Wolverine's love and support had helped her come to terms. Haltingly she had told him about her past and he had dried her tears and forgiven her. More than that, he had helped her forgive herself.

She wasn't really worried about Jean replacing her in any way. But, like her, Jean was far more powerful than any of the students knew. And she had killed Scott, the man they had both loved in their own way. When she fled the infirmary/lab, it was like a storm. Tatiana trembled in its aftermath. What would happen next?

The other three adults at the mansion approached her. They couldn't hide their grief, fear, and determination. "Tatiana, we are going to go find Jean and try and bring her back. We need you to stay here with the children." She wanted to protest. With her abilities, she could be a great help. Then again, her control still wasn't the best. There was no way she was ready for a battle of the supers.

She agreed. The children had mostly calmed down and resumed normal activities. They didn't know Scott was dead yet. It would be up to her to break the news to them. Bidding her fiancée, mentor, and friend good-bye, she reentered the mansion and telepathically summoned all the students.

They were all sitting quietly on the floor, waiting for her to explain what was going on. "As some of you may have realized. Jean, Ms. Grey, has returned. I don't know how she survived yet but she did. Unfortunately we have lost another teacher. Mr. Summers is dead." Silence and an outbreak of gasps and sobs greeted her announcement. "His loss is a great tragedy and he will be missed. The other teachers have gone to find Jean, who has left. Please stay calm. I know this is a difficult time for all of us. The school will be staying open and there is no need for any of you to worry about your safety. If you need to talk to someone or ask questions, please let me know."

There wasn't anything else she could say. It was a hard place to be in, facing the return of her posthumous rival and the loss of a man she cared deeply about. Once again, she was concerned about how her fiancée would handle this. The students were getting up and dispersing, talking quietly amongst themselves and comforting each other. Apparently her words had reassured them. The Professor and the others would return. This nonsense about the cure would be sorted out. Everything would be all right.

But it wasn't. Wolverine and Storm returned… with the Professor's wheelchair. Once again, the only piece of the man they had loved that was left was an object they would never need again. Their eyes said it all. Wolverine especially looked tortured, having been forced to witness the transformation of a woman he had once loved and the consequences of his inability to grant her request. Oh, yes, she knew about her desperate plea. She shuddered. Was that in her future?

The next week passed in a daze of grief. Although she tried, there was no way she could avoid sensing the turbulent emotions of the others. It felt like she was drowning in sorrow and confusion. She cried herself to sleep every night, grieving for the loss of two of the best men she had ever known and venting the emotions she could never escape from. Tatiana began taking lithium to help her cope. It dulled her sensitivity so the only person's emotions she had to deal with were her own.

Magneto's threats and the news that Jean had joined him caused a flicker of something to stir within her. What it was she was too listless to identify. Once again, she was asked to watch over the mansion, which hadn't closed thanks to Storm's leadership and initiative. For once, she left the pill bottle untouched.

It was an easy job. They were all gathered around the television, watching events unfold. Younger mutants than her were putting themselves in harm's way but if she had joined them they would have been in even greater danger. After this, she had a feeling that the school would never be able to enjoy the anonymity that it once had. But that wouldn't matter if none of them came back.

Anxiously they watched and waited. Rogue too was gone and she knew where, having been told by Wolverine that the girl who he regarded almost as a daughter planned to take the cure. Several long hours later, they returned. It only took one look at Wolverine's face to know the victory had come at great cost.


	4. Chapter 4

She was truly dead. There was no way she would be able to recover from the wounds he had given her. It would have been quick and relatively painless. The look of peace and relief on her face, as though she had been freed from an incredibly heavy and painful burden she had been forced to carry her whole life without help at last. That alone made it worth it. As did Rogue's safe return.

She would have a place here. How could she not? Bobby's joy at her return and the fact that he wouldn't have to fear for his life when she touched him was clear to see. Storm gracefully and confidently assumed her place as the new Headmistress at the school which still bore the Professor's name. It always would.

There were dozens of new students. Seeing them all settled in kept him very busy and he was glad of that. Tatiana, who was working even more diligently to gain control over her abilities and was now the only Class Five mutant, had also taken on a more prominent role. She had been working quite a lot with the Professor, who had taught her how to operate Cerebro. For the moment, she was the only one that could.

If it hadn't been for the support and love of his fiancée, he didn't know what he would have done. Though he was no longer in love with Jean, her death and his role in it (not to mention the loss of the Professor and Scott) had hit him hard. He was determined to see that Tatiana remained safe, healthy, and happy.

Arrangements for their wedding went forward smoothly. It was as if Life had decided the school had been dealt enough heavy blows. It was to take place before the first day of classes. Tatiana, with Rogue as her assistant, was teaching the class on Mutant Ethics. Nightcrawler had returned and agreed to teach Physical Education and Health. It was good.

At last, the day arrived. He was nervous and excited. He had decided on the last name of Howlett. It had come to him out of nowhere. Tatiana didn't mind at all. With shining eyes, she made her way down the aisle towards him. For the first time in weeks, he smiled. The loss and hardship of the past two months were erased by the awe and joy of this moment.

The vows were said. Though he couldn't remember exactly what he said, he knew he meant it with all of his heart. So did she. When the priest pronounced them man and wife and informed him that he could kiss the bride, it was like waking up from a good dream to an even more wonderful reality. Laughing, they made their way back down the aisle, being showered in rice.

"Instead of hair, I shed grains of rice!" she said laughingly. He grinned and helped her pick grains of rice out of the folds of her dress. They had a nice little pile by the time they were done. When he was with her, it was though the worries and renewed grief that waited for him back at the mansion didn't even exist. He gently kissed her on the lips and her arms reached up to encircle his neck, pulling his face closer.

"We're almost there," he murmured. He could hardly wait to get his beautiful, blushing bride up to the room. It was a good thing there was still some time before school started! A four-night stay at the Plaza and whatever romantic activities around New York City they decided upon was as much of a honeymoon as they were going to get. But that didn't matter. They had the rest of their lives to celebrate their marriage.

At last, the limo pulled up to the curb. A smiling bellboy loaded their bags onto a cart and made his way towards the elevator. The receptionist wasn't smiling but she was polite enough as she checked them. At last, they were free. They nodded politely at the other people sharing the elevator with them. Knowing smiles met them everywhere they went. _If only they knew…._

When they stood in front of the door, he swept her into his arms. Tatiana made no more than a token protest before her words dissolved into giggles. He opened the door and carried her inside. "Now to make it official," he declared.


	5. Chapter 5

About three months passed. Their duties to the mansion and training exercises kept them busy but they always found time to each other. With a wife to love and keep him happy, Wolverine was less gruff. Things were quite settled. There were no raids and no Brotherhood to worry about, since Magneto had lost his powers. Yes, life had never been better.

"Hey, darlin'!" Wolverine said, kissing Tatiana enthusiastically. She was beaming, obviously very pleased about something. "Do you have something you want to tell me?" She nodded. He waited patiently for a moment while she took a deep breath.

"I am pregnant!" she announced. His jaw dropped.

"Who- what- how?" he stammered, his mind and mouth temporarily unable to function. She laughed, amused by him and delighted in the news.

"I think you know 'who' and 'how,'" she remarked. That made him laugh as hard as she did. He embraced her tightly. He was going to be a father! Gasping, he stepped back and released her, eyeing her like he would a priceless porcelain doll. "I guessed about a month ago but wanted to be sure." Her eyes glowed with excitement. Wonderingly he placed a hand on her stomach. Their child would be the first one ever born at the school. And with such powerful parents no doubt it too would be a force to be reckoned with.

"We'll make an announcement at the next General Assembly. Now, I want you to be very careful. Take it easy in the Danger Room Sessions and-" Once again, she laughed. The sound had once been a rare one. Now she couldn't seem to stop.

"Don't worry! This is my child, too. I am as eager to see him or her brought safely into the world as you are." Tenderly she stroked his face. The smile on her face was unlike any other he had ever seen as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I can't wait." It went without saying that she couldn't wait either. The tender moment was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. Together they headed towards the front door to answer it. They were greeted by a beaming Moira McTaggert, an old friend of the Professor's. "Come in, ma'am," Wolverine said, utterly respectful.

"I will, but there are a couple of people I want you to meet first. This is my son, Kevin," she said, indicating a boy of about ten years old. He stared up at them through unblinking brown eyes. "And this- is Charles." A man of about thirty stepped into view, smiling.

"It's so nice to meet both of you," Tatiana said. "You'll both be welcome here."

"I'm glad to see how well things have been going since my absence," Charles said, glancing at the ring on her finger. There was no way they could mistake that deep, cultured voice or the expression in those eyes.

"PROFESSOR!" Tatiana cried, throwing herself into his arms. He laughed and returned the hug affectionately, stroking her hair. He smiled at Wolverine, who shook his hand firmly.

"It's good to have you back, Chuck," said Wolverine. It appeared as though he had managed to transfer his consciousness into another man. That meant that, quite possibly, the Professor could exist forever…. The implications were dire but he was too overjoyed and stunned by this unexpected turn of events to think about them.

"And you have no idea how good it is to be back," he said, eyeing the approaching form of Storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Never had the mansion been so full of life. There were more students than ever and some adult members of the mutant community had come to ask for positions that were gratefully given. The Professor's return made everyone quite happy and Tatiana was blooming in the wake of his return. Storm was more than willing to return the reigns of the school back to the Professor.

In fact, it seemed as though there was something developing between the nubile African and the Professor, now in a much younger and fully functional body with a quite attractive face. Months passed and the chemistry between the two of them was undeniable. It was rumored that wedding bells would once again ring throughout the mansion.

It was discovered that Tatiana was carrying twins! Both girls from the looks of it. Wolverine was already eyeing the younger male students around the mansion with suspicion, which made Tatiana laugh. It wouldn't be that batch of students he would have to worry about by the time the babies were old enough.

The due date finally arrived. Tatiana and Logan were taking a stroll through the gardens when she gasped. A wet spot appeared on her pants. Wide-eyed, she glanced up at her husband. "It's time," she gasped. Swallowing nervously, he wrapped an arm around her waist. On any other day the sensation of her lovely body in his would have stirred him, emotionally and physically, but not today.

The Professor and Storm were waiting for them by the infirmary. "We'll be here for you," the Professor murmured to Tatiana, who was pale. She gave a cry of pain as her body was wracked by contractions. "I've contacted a friend of mine, whose son is a student here. She'll be here soon." Wolverine nodded.

No more was said as they ushered her into the infirmary and got her situated. Her vitals and everything looked good for a woman going into labor with twins. Although he knew it was to be expected, her cries of pain tore at his heart. The nurse finally arrived and was ushered downstairs by her son, Carter.

Agonizing hours passed. The Professor left to see to the other residents of the mansion. Though Storm and Annie, the nurse, uttered words of encouragement, Wolverine held her hand silently. There wasn't any way to make this go faster. Tatiana had already asked.

Finally, she gave one last cry and one of his children entered the world, red. Annie laughed delightedly as she cleaned the baby up. The other one quickly followed. Within moments, they were both contentedly feeding. He had never seen Tatiana look so exhausted or so happy.

"What are their names?" Storm asked.

"Tiana and Laura," she murmured. Wolverine nodded.

"Those are lovely names." Tatiana glanced up at Wolverine.

"Did you want to hold your daughters?" she asked softly. He could only nod as she handed them to him.

"Hello, little ones. Welcome to the world."


	7. Chapter 7

The new mother and her two children were sleeping peacefully. Annie had stuck around to make sure there were no complications. Everything had been routine. Logan smiled as he gazed at his family. "Congratulations," the nurse murmured.

"Thanks."

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. I don't think this was her first pregnancy or delivery." Stunned silence followed the announcement.

"And what would make you think that?" he asked.

"Oh, there are signs." In shock, he listened as she told him what she had noticed. Tatiana had told him about her past but she had never told him that she had been pregnant before, let alone carried the child to term. Was it possible that Tatiana had another child out there? Why wouldn't she have told him?

He was glad she was asleep. That would give him time to cool down, figure out just how to deal with the news and shock he'd received as well as think of a way to find out the truth without separating the bond between the two of them. Not everyone had been ecstatic to find out that he was marrying Tatiana. Some had been jealous, others skeptical. And he knew full well that she had left out large portions of her past when she had told him about it.

But this…. How on Earth could a mother leave her child? Unless she hadn't had a choice. Knowing Tatiana, she should have been eager to search out the child and bring it to the school. How old would it be by now? Wolverine sighed as he gazed at the sleeping figure of his wife. She couldn't wake up fast enough.

He went to see her the next day. She smiled a greeting at him. Childbirth hadn't diminished her loveliness at all. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am fine," she assured him. "And so are our daughters."

"_Our _daughters," he said. Tatiana frowned, confused by his emphasis on the possessive. "Tatiana, I love you and I know that you love me. I understand that your past is painful and I appreciate the fact that you told me any of it. But there is something you need to tell me." Silence fell. "These aren't your first children are they?" he asked.

Once again, there was silence. Maybe Annie was wrong, maybe she was just lucky and had had an easy pregnancy and labor. Unusually easy. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I need to," she said. "You are right." There was a pause that was full of tension. He didn't press her. This was a story that needed to be told but as such it needed to be told in her way. "It was before I was, ah, recruited into the Weapon X program. I was about eight months pregnant when they found me. The father was a man who had been running with me. He was like us. They killed him and they were going to take me…" Her voice broke. "They knew what I could do. I told them that if they left my child alone I would go with them willingly and submit to whatever they planned to have me do.

"They gave me a month, a month to get my affairs in order. I gave birth to a daughter in the… privacy of my apartment. I left her with at the doorstep of the local precinct. I never even named her. It made it easier that way. I am so sorry I didn't tell you…"

"Darlin', that's a big thing to be keeping from your husband even if said husband understands why you did that. Heck, I may have a child out there too." That was a possibility he really hadn't considered. Neither had she if the way she stiffened was any indication. "You are forgiven."

"I wonder if she's still out there somewhere and what her life has been like up to this point."

"We can find her if you want. Chuck can help us, he can use Cerebro. Who knows? Maybe she's already at the mansion and we don't even know it!" Tatiana's body had relaxed and her face was radiant a she considered the possibility that the daughter she had never known was out there somewhere, waiting…


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, she spoke to Charles, who was more than willing to help her as long as she promised to not go gallivanting off to find her daughter until she was recovered from the birth of her other two. It was a fairly stressful time for Wolverine and Tatiana. This bit of information made him wonder about what else she hadn't told him and conversely she wondered what secrets he had.

"Let's go," Tatiana declared. Wolverine looked up from the book he was reading. "We have the address and it's been a month. The girls and I are ready." He set the book down and sighed. Was he ready for this? He had no idea what to expect and even though he had thought about little else for the past month, he knew nothing else could prepare him for the reality.

There was silence in the car as they drove for about an hour to one of the poorest parts of Queens. "This is where my little girl is living?"

"Apparently," Wolverine muttered. The area was filthy and the buildings were in disrepair. His lips curled in distaste. They paused as his wife glanced at the paper in her hands.

"There, that building on the right, second door to the left." She gripped his hand tightly. Both of them needed their strength. Her phone rang but she ignored it. Though it was really only a few minutes, it felt like an eternity before they climbed the front steps and knocked on the door.

The paint was peeling and one of the numbers on the apartment was missing. A little girl opened the door. They knew immediately that it was her. She looked almost like the spitting image of Tatiana, except for the eyes, which were a very light blue and almond-shaped and sort of slanted. Her skin was naturally a little darker too. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Katie… I am your mother." The girl's eyes didn't widen, she didn't step back, she didn't call for her parents.

"Finally!" she declared. "Let me get my things." Tatiana frowned.

"We need to talk to your adoptive parents…"

"They're a little tied up at the moment. Metaphorically speaking of course. I will let them know you're here. It's best if you wait where you are." The door was shut as the girl disappeared back inside. Still no sound of her calling for her parents…

"She is only ten but she doesn't act like it at all!" Tatiana exclaimed wonderingly.

"Honey, something's not right. That is not natural." Before anything more could be said by either of them, the door was opened by a greasy-looking older woman with a pale face.

"Thank God!" she said. Something definitely wasn't right. "That child is a spawn of the devil himself, I tell you for all that she is a lovely as an angel. I've tried to do right by her but with five of my own to raise and a man who is a waste of space…" Tatiana was frowning.

She didn't seem angry by this assessment. The woman leaned forward, about to say something else, when Katie reemerged with two bags and a patched backpack. "Talking about me?" The question sounded innocent enough but Wolverine saw the woman- Jessica if he remembered correctly- start and jump back.

"Just telling them how happy I am for you. They seem like very nice people. A man from your school called only a moment ago, saying that you would be coming and that he would take care of everything with the agency and all that." Tatiana nodded. She could hear the woman's thoughts as clearly as if they were her own. _I'm glad she's gone._

What had happened? Seeing as she was Tatiana's daughter and that her father had been a mutant, her powers had probably manifested sometime very recently. That would explain the woman's fear. Mutants weren't exactly a secret anymore but hearing about them on the news and living with one were two entirely different things.

"I'm glad to have found you, Katie! I wish that I could have found you sooner but I didn't have a chance and I didn't have a choice but to give you up."

"Oh, really?" the girl sounded skeptical.

"You'll understand later. By the way, you have two half-sisters. They're in the car waiting to meet you." That seemed to cheer the girl up. They reached the car.

"Why did the woman who's been doing her best to give you the life your mother wants for you seem so afraid?" Wolverine demanded. Everything about this little girl made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and roused something feral in him. She made him want to put Tatiana behind him and never let her near.

"Oh, that," the girl said breezily. "Turns out I've been keeping a pretty big secret from her and when she finally found out I couldn't very well let her go on telling it. So I threatened to use it to silence her permanently." That from the mouth of a ten year old…

"What's that secret, Katie?" Tatiana said. To Wolverine, she clearly sounded nervous but a girl who had just met her wouldn't know.

"I don't quite know," the girl admitted. "But it's very big." There was a definite satisfaction in her voice. "Can you help learn what it is and how to use it better?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Chuck, I am telling you, something is not right about that girl!" Wolverine declared. Katie, who had decided to call herself Breanna, had been at the mansion for three months. Tatiana couldn't have been happier with her daughter who had proven to be a bona fide genius.

"Yes, Wolverine I am inclined to agree. She seems to have some of her mother's telepathic ability; I can't get past the barrier in her mind. Her ability manifested extraordinarily young, even for a girl such as her."

Breanna happened to be able to generate nuclear power. That was scary enough as it was but when that gift was in the hands of a ten year old girl who delighted in just how scary that was. "That's not what I meant. She's, she's, so… cold! She takes advantage of Tatiana and the woman is so blinded by joy and pride that she doesn't even realize it!"

That was one of the biggest sources of frustration. The other was the Professor's inability to get inside her head, so to speak. Who knew what was really going on in there? He wished there was a way to know. Maybe she wasn't the malicious fiend with no heart to speak of that he thought she was.

A few surreptious conversations with Jessica had told her more than he would have liked to know about her. She was indeed intelligent and polite but she was strong-willed. Her incredible intellect (he wondered if that was part of her mutation too) set her apart.

She had been cruel without reason, playing all sorts of nasty little tricks on the other children she lived with. Oh, there had never been evidence to link her, of course, but she knew. Apparently she had enjoyed watching their reactions and seeing them get in trouble. If she didn't get her way, she would wreak her vengeance in the most creative ways.

Then her ability had manifested. She hadn't used it, although the radiation she emitted before she learned how to control that had made the others sick. Jessica had figured it out and then Katie had threatened to melt her bones or mutate her in some other horrible way if not outright kill her were she to tell anyone.

Who knew what she was capable of? He had tried, several times, to talk to Tatiana about this. She had dismissed it as paranoia or even accused him of being jealous of the attention she was paying to her other daughter. Tiana and Laura were flourishing; everyone adored them. Maybe he should take the next step and talk to Breanna.

He found the little girl reading _Crime and Punishment_ on the balcony. "Hey Breanna, can I talk to you?" he asked. The girl sighed and put down her book.

"If you must," she said. She watched him with an unreadable expression on her face as he took the seat across from her. At last she spoke. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You," he declared. The girl slammed her book shut and placed it on the table beside her.

"I knew this day would come. Start talking."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to learn how to control my ability," she said. "I want to know the woman who gave birth to me and then abandoned me."

"She didn't have a choice! Hasn't she told you the story?" he asked.

"Yes, but obviously you can't see this from my standpoint. Even ten years later, that still hurts. Like it or not, she is my mother and she is the only one that can help me learn to use this."

Wolverine leaned forward, wanting to make sure she understood everything. "You are right. But be careful. You aren't the only gifted one and nothing you can do will stop me if you cause her any pain."

"I might say the same to you," the girl declared. He gasped. The audacity! Tatiana meant more to him then his own life! How could she even suggest that he would cause her harm of any sort? Pregnancy and labor didn't really count.

There were many other things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to yell at her, tell her that the mask didn't fool him, demand that she stop being so cold towards everyone, especially Tatiana. He couldn't do that though. Sighing, he rose and stormed back into the house.

"Logan, what is it?" Tatiana asked, placing a hand on his arm. He hadn't even realized that she had approached! She had probably been going out to talk to Breanna.

"It's your daughter." She knew when he said that he was referring to Breanna. Rarely if ever did he call her by her name. Something like that didn't deserve the courtesy of a name.

"What about her? Has she said or done something?"

"No, darlin', not yet. She's not natural!"  
"Of course not! She's got an IQ that's off the charts, how can you expect her to behave like a normal child?"

"It's more than that, Tatiana. Listen, I couldn't be more pleased that she survived. I know you worried about her and I am glad that finding her again made you so happy. But there is something very wrong with her. I think she's sick but we can't know because no one can get in side her head! Haven't you tried?"

"No! She asked me not to and I will not invade her privacy!"

"What will it take?" he shouted, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Have you forgotten about your two other daughters, our daughters? Every moment that she is here puts them in grave danger! How long before you realize that she is more deadly than you could ever be?!"

"Even on a bad day?" she whispered, apparently frightened. Good! It had taken her long enough to even contemplate the possibility that her child was exactly the opposite of what she believed her to be.

"Even on a bad day."


	11. Chapter 11

Tatiana glanced out at the little girl sitting on the balcony. She had opened her book. Just sitting there, reading like that, she seemed innocent enough. Now they both knew different. The life the girl had lead combined with gifts that could have done so much good had destroyed every shred of innocence she had ever had and twisted something great into something greatly terrible. The only thing she had inherited from her mother was her looks.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"Wait," he replied. His hands moved from her shoulders as he embraced her. "Wait."

"There's still a chance." Her voice was pleading, pleading for affirmation.

"Who are you trying to convince, Tatiana?" Wolverine said. "You or me?"

"Myself," she admitted. A tense silence fell as once again they both glanced at Breanna. Tatiana broke out into sobs.

"If I'd been there, if only I'd been there for her," she said hoarsely. "How could this have happened?"

"It's not your fault," he assured her. Judging by how much she doted on Tiana and Laura, she would have been an excellent mother. But it was too late to go back and change things.

"In a way it is," she countered. She was partially right, but only partially. This wasn't the time or place to engage in a debate about that particular subject. There were bigger issues to worry about, like what do about the strange being who had integrated herself into the mansion and into their lives.

Tatiana was the only one that had been blinded by Breanna. No one else had said anything out of respect for her and hope that they were wrong. They weren't. If Breanna was allowed, she would become a much more dangerous villain then anyone they had yet faced. Someone with the power to destroy cities in the blink of an eye who didn't have the proper respect for others…

"Tomorrow," he said. "We can talk to the Professor. He'll help us figure out how to handle this." If only Leech were still around… He had rejoined his family after nearly a year at the mansion and learning to control his gift.

"Tomorrow," she agreed. "Tomorrow…"

But when tomorrow came it was too late. Breanna had fled. Her time at the mansion was finished. She had learned all she needed of how to control her ability. Panic ensued. She was only ten! Where could she have gone? The twelve o'clock news answered that question. She was in the middle of Times Square, which had been cordoned off by the NYPD. There was a cruel smile on her face. Now it wasn't just her adoptive mother she was holding captive with fear. It was an entire nation.


	12. Chapter 12

Tatiana was surprisingly calm. Her lessons in control had done her good. They didn't bother to stick around to find out what she wanted. The Professor called all the X-Men together. "This threat is unlike any we have faced. There are no demands and the entire city, including this mansion, is the hostage. We are the only ones who can stop her."

"You're wrong, Professor," Tatiana said. Everyone was stunned. Storm dropped the Professor's hands and was about to say something. Wolverine was more surprised than most. He was the head of the school and the leader of the team! He shouldn't be questioned. "The only ones who can hope to survive anything she throws at us are me and Wolverine."

No one spoke. She was absolutely right, of course. However, it was her daughter she was speaking about! Did she have what it took to do this? Tears filled her eyes. "I wish it wasn't that way. She is as much child as Tiana and Laura. I had no idea it would turn out like this, how could I have? Circumstances turned something that should have been lovely and could have been into something dark, something that can't be changed.

"I taught her what she knows and that isn't the only reason I feel responsible. I know you all know that what I said earlier is true. My husband and I are the only ones who can hope to stop her before she does something horrible. There is no apparent motivation for this and if I'd known she was planning this-"

"No one did," Wolverine declared. "We've got to get out of here now." Everyone agreed on that point. Nothing more needed to be said. They knew what they had to do. There was no other way to end the threat she posed.

They didn't bother changing into their uniforms. There was no time and there was no need. The car that had once belonged to Scott would be the fastest way there. Thanks to Tatiana, they had green lights all the way. She really had come a long way since her arrival.

Her face was white, her eyes shut. Like her daughter, she was fighting to maintain control. It wouldn't take much to set either of them off. They would make it; his healing gift could repair any damage she could do (at least he was pretty sure) and Tatiana could absorb or deflect any bursts of radiation that were directed at her.

That wasn't the worry though. "She really is sick," Tatiana said mournfully. "I wish there was a way we could have known."

"I don't know how we would have, darling. Jessica and her husband are simple folk. They didn't know that there was something wrong with the chemicals and wiring in her brain." Tatiana didn't dispute that. She couldn't any more. The evidence was right in front of her. "Genius and madness go hand in hand. If you'd discovered your gift at the age she did and had to deal with everything she did, you might have ended up the same way."

"I might have," she agreed, "but I am not sick." There wasn't much else to be said. Neither of them wanted to talk about what was going to happen once they arrived. One of them was going to have to make sure she would no longer be a threat. Both of them were equipped to do that and they both knew it had to be done. Which one, though, which one?

_How did this happen?_ Tatiana wondered. Her empathy and telepathy had been of no effect; she had never even tried to use them per Breanna's request. Now she understood. The girl had had some idea of what was wrong with her and hadn't wanted to fix it. Was that part of whatever it was? Circumstances had accelerated her deterioration and she was past the point of no return. They all were. "We're here," Wolverine announced.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's okay, I'm her mother," Tatiana said. "Please, you have to let me through. Maybe I can help her." The police certainly were reluctant but they didn't have a choice. Everyone relaxed when Breanna didn't show any negative reaction to their presence.

The sounds of the sirens and helicopters, the smell of the city, the crowds milling about, it all faded. None of that mattered. Breanna stood where she was, her legs planted firmly on the pavement. "Hello, Tatiana," she said coolly.

"Don't do this, Breanna, please," she said. "You don't have to. I love you and I am sorry you're life hasn't been easier. Mine wasn't either! Leaving you was the most agonizing decision I ever had to make and that is saying something. Don't punish everyone else for something I did."

"You think this is about you?" Breanna said incredulously. "That helped shape me but if you think that that is my motivation for this you couldn't be more wrong." Wolverine frowned. He hadn't thought that she was doing this to get back to Tatiana for her abandonment but since that was the case then what was her motivation?

"I am glad to hear that," Tatiana said. "Then what is your reason? Stop this and come back. We can make this better-" The girl interrupted her before she could say more.

"You can't make this better, you can't make me better." It sounded like she was realizing that for the first time. _For a girl as smart as she is, it took her long enough_, Wolverine thought to himself. If Tatiana heard that, she didn't give any indication of that.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Breanna had begun backing up. She had begun to glow. If glowing eyes were a bad sign, it was even worse when the whole body lit up like a glowstick at its peak… No answer was given.

The light got brighter. Everyone was screaming, including Tatiana. She was really going to do it! Even though she was screaming, Tatiana was trying to come up with a shield of sorts to contain the explosion but her emotions and thoughts were too jumbled. It was too late to do anything. Just when the light couldn't get any brighter, it happened.


	14. Chapter 14

The shield wouldn't have been necessary. The explosion was actually an implosion. When they had recovered from their temporary blindness, Breanna was no where to be seen. There were two dark marks on the pavement where her feet had rested. Tatiana closed her eyes. Tears trickled from the corners.

"I couldn't find her," she whispered. "Even if I wouldn't read her thoughts, I always knew where she was. And she's nowhere." Tatiana fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hands, stifling the scream of a mother's grief. Wolverine was too stunned to do anything but kneel beside her and envelope her in his arms.

He hadn't wanted it to end like that, even though he knew it would one way or the other. It was easier this way, sort of. The loss of Breanna didn't affect him as powerfully as Jean's had. Then again, he hadn't killed Breanna nor had he loved her. Tatiana had though.

"I never really got to know her," she whispered. Her hands gripped folds of his shirt like they were a lifeline that would pull her out of the chaos. He rubbed her back and gently rocked back and forth. "She-"

"Shh," he said. "Shh… It was for the best that way. She _was_ sick darling, very sick. This world would have never had a place for her, not her. And you have two other daughters who need you very much…"

She didn't speak and the sobbing subsided. No doubt her throat was raw from the sobs, to say nothing of that scream. He never wanted to hear that again. Tatiana still shed tears and he didn't doubt that she would continue to do so for several days. He respected her grief by remaining silent as they navigated their way back home.

Their path was clear when they entered the mansion. No one else was in sight. _Thank you, Professor_, he thought, hoping that Chuck would hear it. He steered them towards their room, supporting her with an arm around the waist. Their two daughters were sleeping peacefully.

"Look, Logan," she whispered. They paused so they could stare at their children. She didn't smile but some of the despair evanesced from her face and the tears stopped flowing. He wasn't a telepath but he knew what she was thinking. It would be different with them. Tiana and Laura had a very bright future ahead of them. And neither their mother nor father was going to miss a moment of it.


End file.
